A Red Dress and Golden Hair
by flywithmeplease
Summary: “It is his smile, taste, touch, love, that I miss…and I just miss him so much.” Hermione confessed to her dearest friends. Ginny, smartest of the three, got up and placed her hand over Hermione’s and said with a wink, “Just go…date or not…just go...."


Title: A Red Dress and Gold Hair

Genre: Romance

Pairing: Hermione Granger and Draco Malfoy

Dedication: Mev. Hope it to be original! smiles big much love!

Warning(!): first Hermione/Draco fic. Please forgive me that it isn't as great as others like MEV!

xSxCx

"We have been keeping this secret was too long." Hermione hissed under her breath so only he could hear her. They were sitting side-by-side at the last feast where the prefixes were assigned to set on this night. In response to her statement the only thing this marvelous male did was place his porcelain hand under her red dress on her left knee. DD had just finished his speech and had dismissed them.

The marvelous male had his mouth against her ear, the fell of his hot breath against her skin making her shudder, he whispered to her, "I know-kiss and stand-excuse me! Can I have everyone's attention?"

That he got…everyone froze and looked his…their way.

_I just love the way he takes control of everything. I also love the way he made sure I was noticed. Good or bad I was looked upon. _

He had reached down and grabbed Hermione's hand pulling her out of her thoughts and up next to him. It could have been the way everyone was looking at them and the way one of three expression came across each of their faces, a 'what the hell?', an 'awe…', or a 'hmm?', but whatever it was something caused reality to hit Hermione and hit it did! The only thought going through her mind at the moment was, _what the hell are we doing?_ But then his voice surrounded her and all thoughts were gone except what he was saying.

"My lovely Hermione would no longer like to keep this secret that I and she have been keeping for a while." His golden hair was so fine and his grey eyes glowed with a love, Hermione looked up at the love filled orbs with the same love in her eyes. He bent down and kissed her, many applauded while others were to shocked to move. Ginny was jumping up and down happily, Harry smiled at them, and Ron wrapped his arms around his girl, Luna, who looked up at him dreamily in love.

xSxCx

_That was the day I knew I was going to love Draco Malfoy forever! If only every day I could be with him. Heh, if only?_

xSxCx

Hermione was sitting with Ginny, Ron, and Harry talking about the school reunion that was coming up in a couple of days. Harry was going to bring his fiancé, Ginny. Ron was bringing Luna, and Hermione was going with no one.

"Sweetie you could have had a date, but you had to stick your nose up at EVERYONE!" Ginny said rather harsh to a distraught face just looking at her trying not to cry.

"Thank-you Ginny…but I am not you! I cannot just walk away from someone or something that I thought was real and believed in." Hermione said still trying not to cry. Harry gave a sideways glance to Ginny and went over to comfort her, "It is his smile, taste, touch, love, that I miss…and I just miss him so much." Hermione confessed to her dearest friends. Ginny, smartest of the three, got up and placed her hand over Hermione's and said with a wink, "Just go…date or not…just go to the reunion 'Mione, he maybe there." Hermione shrugged and kissed her friend on the cheek. She rose and left Ron's house…she was going home to try on her red dress…the one she wore the last time they were together, two years ago, the one she wore the last time she felt his love, two years ago.

xSxCx

_If only every day I could be with him. Heh, if only?_

xSxCx

"Ginny I can't believe I let you take me into this!" Hermione exclaimed as the driver of the carriage helped her out.

"Hermione you know how to apperate so if you want to go just walkout that gate and go!" Ginny said taking Harry's arm and turning to face Hermione. Ron had just pulled Luna up to them and gave each of them a little wink. Hermione smiled at him and he walked away with Luna tucked safely under his arm.

"Here take my arm I'll accompany _two _lovely ladies in." Harry offered Hermione with a sweet smile.

As Hermione stepped forward to take his arm a small slender arm found its way around her waiste. Ginny gave a small smile and Harry shook his head. He didn't need to talk Hermione knew it was him just by the way her small frame rested against his lovely body, "No need Potter…I will take the loveliest." Draco said the last part in a whisper for only Hermione to hear, "Good evening Ginny, Potter." Draco put his hand out for a hand shake, Harry shook his hand and turned to walk with Ginny into the school.

"Shall we? Way too much to talk about." Draco said offering his hand and arm to her. "I have always loved that dress on you." Draco said whilist pulling a chair out for Hermione.

"Thank-you," everything seemed like a dream…so fake and unreal.

"Wine?"

"No thank-you." Hermione said making a displeased face. Draco laughed a little at her face and she quickly put it down.

"What has been keeping you busy these past two years?" Hermione asked casually.

"Honestly…I have been over in Scotland trying to stop all the fighting and deaths." He answered with a slight frown.

"Oh…Harry and Ron were going to go but they switched the groups around…they didn't know who was going to go…I take it your group went. That was so long ago, I just forgot about it." she said with a thoughtful hint.

"Forgot about it? Me too, I suppose?"

"Never Draco…to be frank something is always there to remind me of you."

"I know what you mean there." He said with a sarcastic laugh.

In the background they could hear the song 'Gravity' come on. Hermione's eyes locked with Draco's…so many memories were shared to this song…just like with her red dress and his golden hair.

Draco smiled at her and stood, grabbed her hand and pulled her up, "May I have this dance, Hermione?" I nodded and smiled.

Draco wrapped his left arm around Hermione's waist and pulled her closer to him. Hermione placed her left arm on his shoulder and laced her fingers with his right hand. Not one minute into the song both of her arms were wrapped around his neck and my head was nuzzled into his neck.

"Hermione I will never leave you again--"

"I know…"Draco had interrupted Hermione just as she had interrupted him only he did so with a kiss.

"-- I am asking for you to understand my job and that no matter what I would try to be with you and our future children as much as I could no matter what…but I am never going to let you walk away from me again." Draco paused and pulled away from her and dropped to one knee…then it came to her what was happening ,"Hermione Jane Granger would you like to put up with me…forever?"

Hermione was crying so all she could do was nod her reply. Draco then pulled a ring that was made out of white gold and had 'only you' carved into the curve.

"I love you!" Draco said pulling her into a hug.

"I love you too Draco! I always have and always will." she whispered to him over another round of applause.

xSxCx

_If only every day I could be with him. Heh, if only?_

xSxCx

A/n: so I think that I could make another one. Lol if you all say so I will make a sequel! I have the idea but Idk yet. R-&-R

xSxCx


End file.
